Elenei Baratheon
by geeklady
Summary: Moments between Jamie Lannister and Elenei Baratheon. AU


**This is basically a one shot. If this story is popular enough, I will flesh it out and extend it. **

**Elenei Baratheon was born in 268C, making her 17 at the start of this story. Jamie is 23.**

**Please comment, and let me know if I should continue.**

**Thanks! **

285C

Jamie Lannister came aware of Elenei Baratheon a week after she arrived in King's Landing. Jamie rarely kept aware of the comings and goings of other nobles, but it was hard to ignore the force that was Elenei.

She entered the throne room, head held high, eyes blazing.

"What is the meaning of this, Robert?" She demanded of the King.

"Now, darling, there is no need to take such a tone. What is the matter?" He replied, keeping a soothing tone, trying to calm his little sister.

"What is the matter?!" She screeched, "You send Renly to me _demanding_ that I pick a husband? You did not even have the courage to come yourself!"

Jamie chuckled at the display, admiring Elenei's deep blue eyes, and her long raven hair. Her chest heaved from rage, giving Jamie an enjoyable view. Cersei or no, Elenei was a beautiful woman.

"Elenei, you are ten and seven, and flowered. It is time," Robert explained, exasperated.

"It is time when _I_ say it is time," Elenei replied, before storming out of the room.

"Kingslayer," Robert sighed, addressing Jamie, " follow my sister, and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Jamie rushed to catch up to Elenei.

Jamie's thumping footsteps quickly alerted Elenei. She swung around to confront whoever was following her.

"What do you want?" She demanded, eyes still filled with anger.

"The King has asked me to attend to you," Jamie replied, smug smile on his face.

"I do not need _attending_," Elenei seethed, walking away.

Jamie quickly caught up, walking beside her. "No? Well, unfortunately for you, I have been given a royal command, and as Kingsgaurd, I cannot disobey."

"You? Kingsgaurd? You're just a pretty boy in pretty armour," she scoffed.

"Hardly a boy," Jamie murmured, indignantly.

Elenei considered the Knight beside her, "Oh! you're the Lannister boy," Elenei said, with a chuckle, her anger dying down, "Oh yes, I've heard about you."

"Have you now, my Lady?" Jamie asked, smile coming back to his face.

"Oh yes, you can't be around a group of noble women for more than a moment without one of them commenting on the tragedy that is the great Sir Jamie Lannister not being able to marry," Elenei explained, with a laugh.

Jamie smirked at Elenei, enjoying her laugh, and her smile.

"And you, my Lady?"

Elenei gracefully turned her head to face Jamie, smile still on her face, "And I, what, Sir Jamie?"

"Do you find my unavailability to be a tragedy?"

"To be honest, Sir, I've never been that fond of blondes."

285C

Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister married.

After the rebellion, Robert had agreed to marry Cersei Lannister, much to the delight of her father. Robert asked for no dowry, only a year. One year to mourn his beloved Lyanna. He had gone to war for Lyanna Stark, and he would not defile her memory by taking another wife so quickly after her death.

Tywin Lannister had agreed to the terms, on the condition that no bastards would be borne by royal blood during that time. Robert had been true to his word. He mourned his betrothed, and did not take another woman.

In that year, Robert and Cersei courted, and found that they enjoyed each other's company. When their wedding day came, they was nothing but joy. The kingdoms celebrated, and the people rejoiced.

All except one.

Elenei had grown bored of the festivities rather quickly, and left to find respite. She escaped to an adjoining balcony, and came across Jamie Lannister. He was standing alone, leaning against the ledge, staring off into nothing. There was a cup of wine in his hand.

"What are you doing out here, Sir?" Elenei asked, sauntering up to the knight.

Jamie ignored her, and continued to drink from his cup.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked, heatedly. Elenei Baratheon was not one that was easily ignored.

Again, Jamie stayed silent.

"Do you not have a celebration to attend? It is not every day your sister gets married."

Jamie whipped around to face Elenei, wine spilling to the ground. "And what exactly, am I meant to be celebrating?" Jamie replied through gritted teeth, before storming away.

285C

Jamie had tried to talk to Cersei, had tried to make her see reason.

"We can run away together. Cross the ocean, north of the wall, anywhere!" Jamie had said, grasping her shoulders in his hands.

Cersei pulled herself away, and sat before her mirror, brushing her hair. "Run away? Why would I run away? I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Why would I want to leave?"

"Queen to an oaf of a King! Please, Cersei! We can finally be together, just like we always wanted."

"But don't you see, my dear Jamie? This is what I've always wanted."

Jamie couldn't understand what she was saying. They had spent their lives together, Jamie coming into the world with his hand wrapped around her ankle. They had been siblings and lovers. The same person in two bodies. He had to make her understand.

"Cersei, please, I love you," he whispered.

"Things change. Please leave."

285C

Within a week of the royal wedding, Robert had charged Jamie with protecting Elenei.

"I'll protect your sister, and you protect mine, eh Kingslayer?" Robert boomed, shaking with laughter at his own joke.

Jamie took his new position in stride, willing to take up any role away from the King.

"I do not understand why I need a member of the Kingsgaurd following me everywhere I go," Elenei commented, exasperated.

It was early morning, and Elenei had snuck away from her guards to stroll through the gardens.

It was not long before she noticed Jamie Lannister following her.

"A beautiful Lady like yourself? Why any man could just come and take you," Jamie replied, walking beside her.

"'Beautiful Lady'. Why, Sir, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to flatter me," Elenei smiled up at him.

"A man must do something to pass the time."

Elenei laughed at his response. Too many men spent their time trying to impress her. Jamie Lannister was different, something she thoroughly enjoyed.

Her good humour quickly disappeared, a frown appearing on her face. "Is this my life now, Sir? Not being able to take a stroll without an armed escort?"

"I suppose so. Although, fortunately for you, your escort is quiet dashing. I have also heard tales of his bravery, and his striking good looks. You are actually quiet lucky, My Lady," Jamie quipped, picking a flower from a near bush and handing it to Elenei. It was a blue rose.

Elenei took the flower with a roll of her eyes, and an unladylike muttering of 'Seven Hells', causing a rare genuine grin to spread across the Knight's face.

286C

Cersei and Robert's affection quickly grew to love.

The Kings eyes still roamed, but his hand's never touched. Robert was still the handsome man of his youth, and Cersei couldn't be happier. She was the Queen she always wanted to be.

Within three months of their marriage, Robert announced the Queen's pregnancy, declaring a feast.

Elenei had been seated beside her brother Stannis, and Tyrion Lannister. She found herself drawn to the clever Imp, and spoke with him throughout most of the night.

Their discussion was soon interrupted by the King

"Darling sister," Robert said, "Would you do me the honour of a dance?"

"Well of course, my dear brother," Elenei replied, with a small smile of promise to Tyrion that she would return.

The King and his sister made their way to the floor, amongst the other couples and started dancing.

"I must congratulate you, brother. I did not expect your marriage to go so well. Cersei Lannsiter is .. quiet the woman," Elenei remarked carefully.

"Ay, I did not expect it either, truth be told. After my Lyanna left me, I did not expect to love again. Cersei shocked us all, I think," Robert replied, smile lighting up his face as he looked at his wife.

Elenei was pleased with her brother's happiness, and couldn't help but smile.

Robert soon brought his attention back to his sister, "I think you would find marriage surprising too."

"Robert, not this again, ple-"

"No, Elenei, you will listen. How do you think it looks? A girl defying her King? Even if the King is her brother. We are only two years out the rebellion. The realm needs to know that I am strong."

"I hardly think the realm cares what I do," Elenei scoffed.

"You are wrong. Jon pesters me everyday regarding your lack of husband. It is time, Elenei."

"And who am I to marry, brother? Some childlike Knight? Or some old Lord? Or are you going to sell me to the highest bidder," Elenei replied scathingly.

Robert ignored her bitter retort.

"Ned has a younger brother, Benjen Stark. He's a good lad, at the same age as you. You would not need to leave. He could journey here."

"A third son, brother? Could you not do any better?"

"Be fair, sweet sister. The War killed many nobles. First sons are in short supply."

Elenei rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"If he will not suffice, there is Oberyn Martell or the Blackfish. Either man would do you well."

"So I have the choice of a pup, an old fish or a Martell with more bastards than I can count? Excuse me, brother, if I am not excited."

The song had drawn to an end, and Robert let go of Elenei with a sigh. "Please sister, at least think on it. For me."

Elenei gave a look of resignation, "For you? Yes, I shall think on it."

Robert smiled before making his way to his wife. He grabbed her hand, kissing it as he sat, causing her to giggle.

Elenei exited the feast, going back to the balcony she had journeyed to on the night of the Royal Wedding.

As it was on that night, Elenei once again found Jamie Lannister.

This time, Jamie turned to see who was joining him.

"Ah, if it isn't the beautiful Lady Baratheon," He slurred.

"Are you drunk, Sir Jamie?" Elenei asked. She had never seen Jamie drunk. He was always so composed, so in control.

"I'd hope so, otherwise it has been a huge waste of Robert's fine wine," He replied, turning back to stare out into nothing. "Join me," He demanded, as he handed Elenei his sack of wine.

"Ladies do not drink out of sacks," Elenei said distastefully, still taking the wine into her hands.

"Please, my Lady, I find it rather depressing drinking by myself."

Elenei took in Jamie's dishevelled appearance and chose to accept his request, taking a deep drink of the wine.

Jamie nodded his head in approval.

"And why have I been given the pleasure of your company, my Lady?" Jamie asked, unashamedly staring at Elenei.

"Coincidence, Sir. I happened to want some time alone, and you happened to be on the balcony I chose. As you can see, coincidence."

"Ah yes, coincidence. However, this is the second time you have _coincidently_ come across me while attending one of these feasts that your brother is so very fond of. If I didn't know any better, my Lady, I'd say you're starting to enjoy my company," Jamie finished, with a charming smile, sliding up closer to Elenei.

"Like I said, Sir, coincidence," Elenei replied, flushing at Jamie closeness.

"Of course," He slurred in reply, looking back into the feast. "Why would you want time alone? Not enough men throwing themselves at your feet, demanding a dance? In fact, I did see you conversing with my little brother, I am sure if you ask nicely, he'll do you the honour."

"Wrong again, Sir. I needed time alone to think. My brother demands that I marry, and soon," Elenei looked down at her hands. "All ladies marry, and I suppose I must."

"Ay. I suppose you must," Jamie said quietly, looking down at her.

Elenei looked up to Jamie, staring into his eyes for a long moment.

"And you, Sir?"

The question caught Jamie off guard. "And I, what?"

"Why are you out here alone?"

Jamie did not expect the question, and his eyes unintentionally found the form of his sister. She was on the dance floor, being twirled by her husband. She looked like a woman from a romantic novel. Her hair was flowing behind her as she danced, her face alive with laughter and smiles. Jamie took another long draw from his wine and internally cursed them both.

Elenei followed Jamie's gaze to the King and Queen and frowned in confusion.

"I do not understand. I would think you'd be happy for Cersei. She has done very well for herself,"

"Yes," Jamie replied in a whisper, eyes never leaving his sister, "The King found himself love and I lost mine."

Elenei's eyes flew to Jamie as she caught his meaning. She was immediately repulsed, but was swayed by the look of adoration on his face. The Targaryen's found love within their blood, why couldn't Jamie?

You cannot force love, she thought to herself.

Jamie looked back down to Elenei, as if he had forgotten she was there.

"I do not horrify you, my Lady?"

"Oh yes, but that was decided long before now," Elenei replied with a reassuring smile.

Jamie chuckled, and stepped away from her. "Off with you now, Lady Elenei. I see my brother growing bored without your company."

286C

Two moons later, Elenei had decided on Benjen Stark. She would not marry an old man, so a young Wolf would have to do. The day she told her brother the news, Benjen Stark joined the Night's Watch.

Robert swore as he read the letter. He quickly finished and handed the parchment to Elenei.

"Well brother, it seems you can't even give me away," Elenei declared with a self satisfied smirk.

Jamie tried to hide a smile behind her.

"This is not over, Elenei. In three moons, we shall have a tournament. Knights and Lords will come from across the Kingdom, and you shall choose one to marry. That is an order, do you hear me, Elenei?"

Elenei response was a slammed door as she left the room.

The tourney was held as promised, and also as promised, every available Knight and Lord were in attendance.

It all mattered naught, as at the end of the tourney, Jamie Lannister was the victor, and crowned Elenei Baratheon his Queen of Love and Beauty, much to Robert Baratheon's fury, and Elenei's delight.

"Well brother, I cannot marry a loser, now can I?" She explained sweetly, leaving Robert to his rage.

287C

Prince Steffon Baratheon came into the world, late at night, kicking and screaming. The King boastfully admired his son's mighty lungs. The Prince had dark blue eyes, and black hair, to match his fathers.

Elenei escaped her rooms to avoid the noise of birth, and found herself in the gardens behind her rooms. Sitting on a bench not far from her was Jamie Lannister.

"I was wondering why you weren't decorating my shadow, Sir," Elenei said, delicately sitting next to the Knight.

Jamie remained quiet for a moment. "I've truly lost her, haven't I?" he asked, quietly.

Elenei did not reply.

Jamie felt the pressure of another hand on his own. He looked down too find Elenei's small hand covering his.

They sat like that for a long time before Elenei broke the silence.

"I never thanked you, Sir," with a confused look from Jamie, she continued, "for the tourney. By winning, you have freed me. At least for now. My brother will not wed me to any of the men you shamed. It seems I am to be a maid for a while longer."

Jamie smiled in response, "it was my pleasure, my lady."

"Please, call me Elenei. I am so tired of being everyone's Lady,"

Jamie laughed, "I shall call you Elenei, and you shall call me Jamie. It is a fair trade."

"I suppose it is."

They sat in silence for moments longer.

"Why don't you want to marry?" Jamie asked suddenly, "It seems to be every maid's dream but yours. Why?"

Within an instant, Elenei replied, "I've never found a man worth the time."

Her response caused Jamie to laugh uproariously, letting go of her hand.

"Ay Elenei, I can see your point, but you are surely missing out."

"Oh? I cannot see what I would be missing."

"Making love, of course," Jamie replied, with a glint in his eyes. His answer made Elenei blush, causing him go on. "Feeling another person's lips on yours, while you undress. Gliding your hands all over their body. Feeling them writhe underneath you. Elenei, you are truly missing out."

Jamie's voice was a near whisper as he had finished, his body unintentionally getting closer to hers, as if it craved the heat.

"Maybe you're right," Elenei replied, softly. "Maybe I am missing out. But I still don't see the need for a husband."

Before Jamie could reply, Elenei had pulled him down, crashing his mouth against his. His initial shock was replace by need, and he found himself wrapping his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Elenei pulled herself away, looking deep into his eyes. "You cannot marry, and I do not want to. I cannot think of anything more convenient."

Jamie thought it over. It was not love, but it was something. Something he so desperately needed. With that, he pulled her back to his body.


End file.
